Phoenix's Dark Decent: A Cross Over Story
by Animated-Sleep
Summary: What happens when a case pops up thats never been heard of, a terrible and brutal case. As if there weren't enough problems, Miles Edgeworth starts having horrible nightmares. What will Phoenix do to save his life and the people he cares about?
1. Phoenix's Dark Decent: Ch 1

_Chapter 1: Frightening_

_I didn't even know this place was here..._ Phoenix thought to himself, exiting the cab. After paying the fare Phoenix turned towards the long road ahead. The cab driver refused to go down the dirt road, muttering something about a castle. Phoenix walked for around 10 minutes on the long road until he reached the crime scene. Police officers were scattered around, a few detectives as well. He did not know what the crime was, but was curious to find out.

It had been only a few months after Miles Edgeworth had been found not guilty to not only one crime, but two. After his rival's shocking past had been discovered and revealed, Edgeworth had become much more quiet and conflicted within himself. It dampened phoenix's spirits to see his friend that way. He had heard that his rival had stopped taking cases for a while, to straighten out his thoughts and quell the inner demons that fought and clashed against each other.

Phoenix, however, took another case a few months after the revival of the DL-6. It was nothing like any other case. The police were stumped and slightly aggravated. Someone mentioned that it could be the work of the... unnatural. Magic. Monsters. Demons. They hated that subject. Whenever it came up they sneered and pushed the topic away like trash.

Phoenix gazed upon the scenery. It was a large, daunting grey castle, located on the outskirts of town, right next to Gourd Lake.

_I can't believe I didn't know this place was here..._ He thought to himself.

He was so lost in his thoughts about the mysterious castle that he didn't notice Detective Gumshoe walking towards him, his large coat flowing behind him.

Phoenix was snapped out of his thoughts abruptly as a large hand thumped him on the back. "Hey Pal! You look like somethings on your mind there." The detective said with a goofy grin.

"Hello Detective Gumshoe! Its nothing really, but I did notice the other detectives and officers looked... stressed. Maybe even more than that. They really don't look too happy. I mean, most people don't look happy while investigating crime, but they seem really... grouchy." Phoenix said.

Gumshoe scratched the back of his head with his right hand and looked away for a moment. "Yea, every time someone mentions something about unnatural things, or magic or whatever, everybody gets all upset and automatically disregards it. I think it started with that Fey lady. But I know better! I'm not going to ignore something like that just because I can't see it!" The detective said with a determined face.

Phoenix nodded his head. "yea. I'm not really so sure on the subject myself. I'm not sure whether I really believe it or not." He shrugged as he finished his sentence. "But anyway, can you tell me about the crime that happened here?" Phoenix asked.

"Sorry Pal, I can't tell you much. I just got here myself. But I do have the autopsy report. It was a brutal killing. The police can't figure out who... or what killed the man. He was an older man, we're not sure on who yet. But let me tell you, from what I've heard, the body is a mess. Someone said it looks like a bear or something mauled him, something with claws. But the thing is, the man was found in the lobby of the castle, and no trace of bear... or any animal for that matter." The detective finished with a worried face.

Phoenix's expression matched Gumshoe's. Nothing like this has happened before. Nothing this gruesome in such a small town. I mean the only person with anything close to a castle was Edgeworth. Phoenix's heart skipped a beat. This couldn't be his friends' castle. No... and if it was, was Edgeworth safe?

"Detective, who owns this castle? Its not..." Phoenix asked, a knot forming in his stomach.

"Edgeworths? No, this castle was abandoned long ago. The owner disappeared one day, and we never found out what happened to him. Apparently he was the kind of person who believed in magic and alchemy. Monsters, stuff like that. He was a real weirdo, pal. The last we heard, he was raving about some sort of potion he had made, and that if used with a ritual, you could open a portal to another realm." The detective finished.

Phoenix seriously couldn't believe what he was hearing. Magic? Spells? Rituals? None of that clicked for him. As much of a goofy and happy-go-lucky person he was, he was still rather 'down to earth'. He was a defense attorney after all. For him, facts and evidence spoke louder than all that 'magic' stuff. Even though he still kept the subject open, it was hard for him to truly believe.

After talking with Gumshoe for a bit longer Phoenix, deciding he had enough information for one day, and left the gloomy castle scene. He stopped after walking for a while, and found a bench to sit on. As random as it was, he couldn't get Edgeworth out of his mind. He wanted someone to talk to. And for some reason, he had a feeling that Edgeworth had... something to do with this, whether his friend knew about it for not. Even if Edgeworth had nothing to do with the crime, the ache in his stomach warned Phoenix that something was wrong. Something was wrong with this case, and he felt that Edgeworth would end up in this mess.

_Come on Phoenix... you're just worried about Miles thats all... He has nothing to do with this case..._ Phoenix though, trying to ease the knot in his gut.

He got up off the bench, deciding that he would pay Edgeworth a visit. He needed someone to talk to, someone to ease the worry that was starting to rise. He wasn't just worried about his friend either, the feeling in his stomach had him worrying about his own safety, as well as everyone else. He had never felt this type of anxiousness before, it was very frightening. He started to walk swiftly, wanting to get away from the dreary and gloomy castle.

As he walked on the long road, back to civilization, Phoenix realized that the farther he was from the castle, the better he felt. It was very strange, the feeling of dread slowly creeping into his heart when he was near that foreboding place. Once he had reached a main road, he called for a cab with his cell phone. Since he couldn't drive, he thought he'd store the taxi service number in his phone, just in case.

Several minutes later, while sitting down on the ground, Phoenix looked up to see a yellow cab driving towards him. He got up, wiped the dirt from his pants, and got into the car, giving the driver Miles Edgeworths' address. As the cab pulled forward, Phoenix wondered if Miles would even let him into his house, let alone be happy to see him. His dismissed the thought, Edgeworth most likely wouldn't mind. Plus, they could discuss the new case. After twenty minutes of reading up on the case and the autopsy report, the cab turned onto a decent length paved road. A large while house with dark red trimmings and window panels appeared. This was definitely Miles' house.

Almost large enough to be a small mansion, the cab driver pulled over to the gate, barring the car from entering. Phoenix got out of the yellow automobile, paid the driver, and walked over to the impressive gate. As he approached, the security guard, who was watching some sort of police show on his small tv, looked over at Phoenix, and with a sort of 'what-do-you-want-can't-you-see-im-busy' look on his face, paused the videotape and checked him out. Phoenix told the guard who he was and showed him his attorney badge. The guard impatiently ushered him in and retuned to his show.

Phoenix knocked on the large door and rang the door bell, hoping Miles would hear either one. He hoped his friend was home, or even talk to him. It had been a few months since they had spoken, and Phoenix was guessing that after he had brought up Mile's past, his nightmares, that his friend might not want to see him. After a few moments, however, Phoenix heard noises from inside the house; shuffle noises, like someone was walking.

"Edgeworth? Its me. I know this is unexpected, but I wanted to discuss something with you. Could you let me in?" Phoenix said rather loudly, hoping Edgeworth would hear him. A few seconds later, the door creaked open a bit, and he saw his friends face. He looked terrible, as if he hadn't slept is days. His hair, which was usually so neat and tidy was somewhat frizzy and ruffled and plastered to his face with light sweat, like he had been in a nightmare. His eyes had shadows under them. Phoenix's face showed real concern as his realized how much of a mess Edgeworth was.

"What is it Wright I'm busy." Miles said, his voice sounding tired and emotionless.

"Egdeworth! What happened to you?" Phoenix said, trying to keep the shock out of his voice but failing miserably. "Are you alright? You look like you haven't slept in days! May I come in? I wanted to share something with you, but now I'm seriously worried."

He stared, troubled about his friend, as Edgeworth slowly pulled back, and fully opening the door, let Phoenix in. As the defense attorney swiftly entered the house, he went straight to the living room and place his things on the table that sat in the middle of the room. He then walked back and checked on his friend.

Edgeworth looked so weak, like he was falling apart at the seams. As he walked back to the living room, Phoenix thought he might fall over any second. It was like Edgeworth was very sick... except he wasn't. He didn't look like he had an illness, it just seemed that he hadn't been sleeping or eating well. He looked thinner and paler than usual.

"Whats happened to you?" Phoenix whispered as he watched Edgeworth sit in a large comfy chair.

"I really don't think its any of your business, Wright. Now, what did you bring that you wanted to talk about?" Edgeworth said. It seemed like he was going to pass out from exhaustion any minute.

"Forget about that, tell me what wrong with you!" Phoenix demanded.

Edgeworth looked up at Phoenix, and phoenix could see that even though his friend was not well, he was still Edgeworth, and was acting very defensive and secretive, as usual. "Forget abou-"

"Don't you dare tell me to forget about it, I'm not going to leave until you tell me whats wrong!" Phoenix almost shouted, frustration and distress for his friend apparent in his voice.

Edgeworth sighed. Phoenix hoped that his friend would buckle under his threat and confess what was wrong.

"I haven't slept in four days, Wright. I can't sleep, and eating makes me feel unwell. I keep having nightmares. I thought the nightmares would leave me be, but they have gotten quite worse." Edgeworth uttered, exhaustion apparent.

"Are they the nightmares about that day?" Phoenix asked.

"No, they're... much worse, much more terrifying. Monsters, demons everywhere, plaguing me. But I never...see them. It troubles me that I hear screams and hear the monster's grunts and groans, and they're never visible. The only thing I've seen his a hand that looks much more like claws. Claws, and tearing noises. Its so frightening..." Edgeworth finished, his arms grabbing his shoulders and his body rocking back and forth. "Why, blast it! Why must I be doomed to have such visions!" he cried, visibly frightened and starting to lose it, his breathing turning into frightening gasps.

Phoenix crossed the room and wrapped his arms around Edgeworths torso and shoulders and laying his head gently on top on Miles'. "It's gonna be alright, Edgeworth." He murmured, trying to comfort the panicked man. Edgeworth had stopped rocking and his breathing had calmed down. Phoenix could feel the tears start to well up behind his eyes from the fear his friend was in. The Edgeworth he knew was always so strong, not letting anything get the better of him. Now Edgeworth looked like a shadow of his former self.

_Will you ever be the same?_ Phoenix thought as he tried to comfort his court rival and friend.

One chapter of Many, I hope you guys will read the next chapter and find out whats bothering Miles and what this case is about :)  
>This is my first story, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review and critique, positive or negative :D<p> 


	2. Phoenix's Dark Decent: Ch 2

A few days had passed. Phoenix had asked Edgeworth if he could stay at his house. The defense attorney could not leave his friend in such a terrible state of mind. Over those few days Miles Edgeworth seemed slightly better during the day when Phoenix was around him. Most nights, however, Phoenix could hear his friend screaming and sobbing in his sleep, his cries waking him up from the night terrors, flashes of monsters as they growled and snarled at him.

"Are you feeling any better today, Edgeworth?" Phoenix asked kindly, wearing gray sweatpants and a navy blue sweatshirt.

"Are you going to ask me the same bloody question every morning, Wright?" Edgeworth grumbled as he slid off of his king sized bed, wearing lavender silk pajamas. The purple bags under his eyes had seemed to fade, but the prosecutor still seemed fatigued.

"Yup, as long as I'm taking care of you, I'm going to ask how you're feeling." Phoenix said with a smile.

"I might have to kick you off the premises then..." Edgeworth growled to himself, not really meaning it.

As Edgeworth rummaged through his closet for clean clothes to change into after his morning shower, Phoenix went over to the kitchen. Turning on the stove and placing the kettle he had just filled with water, he opened the cabinet and reached for a metal tin, which he knew was filled with different types of tea. He sifted through the different tea bags, choosing green tea. After putting the rest of the tea back into the tin and the cabinet, he turned around and leaned against the counter, arms crossed, waiting for the water to boil, his mind wandering towards the new case.

"I wonder how the investigation is going? That creepy castle... just thinking about it makes me feel nerv-"

Phoenix was snapped out his thoughts as he heard a terrifying scream, coming from Edgeworths room. Phoenix bolted out of the kitchen, almost slipping on the linoleum floor, his socks unable to get a grip on the smooth surface. He dashed into Edgeworths room, and noticing the bathroom door was slightly open, pulled the door to the bathroom open as fast as he could. Edgeworth, only covered with a towel, was unconscious on the floor. Phoenixs' knees hit the ground as he knelt by his friend, trying to comfort him.

"Edgeworth! Wake up!" Phoenix cried, eyes wide with fright.

Phoenix felt useless as he sat by his friend. He slung Edgeworths arm over his neck and pulled his friend up, trying to ignore the fact that Edgewroths' towel had fallen off and that is friend, still slightly wet from his shower was completely naked.

The defense attorney placed the prosecutor in his bed, and after going through his friends' clothes, found a comfy pair of sweat pants. After dressing his friend, Phoenix hear the tea kettle go off. He ignored it for a few moments, looking at Edgeworths calm face, before moving into the kitchen to take care of the noisy nuisance.

As Edgeworth layed in his bed, he was gripped by another nightmare. This one was different, however. It seemed so... real. In his vision he saw himself staring at a castle, a very old castle, one he did not recognize, surrounded by a huge forest of pine. Although he had not ever seen the castle before, he knew where it was located. It was a castle from Prussia, long ago, from the 1800's. As beautiful as the castle was, Edgeworth was nervous. He knew there was something dark about the castle, some evil secret that lurked within its walls. Wearing his maroon suit, he stared that the dirt path that he stood on, stretching all the way to the castle. Curiously got the better of him. He wanted to know why he was looking at this huge building. His common sense told him that there must be a good reason why he was dreaming about it.

After walking on the rather long path, Edgeworth looked up at the humongous doors that loomed over him. As he reached out to open them, the scenery and castle suddenly vanished, leaving him standing in the dark, arm outstretched. Out of the darkness, a light appeared, far away. He walked towards it, realizing as he got closer that it was a torch. He reached up and took it out of it wall casing. As soon as he had the torch is his hand, the darkness and the torch vanished, revealing the main chamber of the castle. Edgeworth surveyed the scene; it was made out of gray stone, a few long stone columns laying on their sides. In front of him were stairs leading down toward a wooden door. Behind him was a hallway with bookcases on the left wall, leading to a massive door. On the left there was another set of stairs, leading upwards and towards the right, making a sort of balcony.

Wanting to turn around and leave through those giant doors, Edgeworth knew that if he left the nightmares would continue. Slowly, he proceeded towards the stairs. Descending, he reached out towards the door. Just as he was about to make contact with the door handle, the whole door exploded into tiny wooden pieces. Edgeworth jumped back, falling onto the stairs, propping himself up with his elbows. As the dust and debris settled, he heard a horrible growl, like someone making a noise with the back of their throat. Eyes wide fright and panic, Edgeworths breath started coming in small pathetic little pants as he saw the shadow of the monster. It walked out into the light and Edgeworth stared at it unable to look away. It was hideous. It looked like it was naked, bounded by ropes along its body. Its face was brutal, missing a jawbone, jaw flopping down onto its chest. Its eyes pointed in two different directions with what looked like scars above and below them. It didnt seem to have eyelids. The left leg, a chunk of missing flesh and muscle, showed part of the shinbone.

The monster, noticing Edgeworth, growled menacingly and advanced. Time seemed to slow as the thing stood over him. Unable to move, Egdeworth watched as it slowly lifted its left hand to-

Wait! He recognized that hand! That was the claw! That was the hand that seemed flash before his eyes in his nightmares. The hand, disfigured and swollen, the fingers cut off and instead sharpened metal rods jammed in their place.

The last thing that popped into Edgeworths mind as he stared at his doom was his friend Phoenix; he could almost hear his friends' voice, calling to him. With that last thought, Edgeworth felt the claws tear into his face, flesh ripping. In the next instant, everything went dark, the world, the monster and his injuries fading into nothing...

Phoenix looked at the clock in Edgeworths room. It showed 12:04PM. It had been two hours since Miles Edgeworth collapsed in his bathroom, and Phoenix had begun to worry more and more with each passing minute. Every so often he would start pacing the room, then sit next to his unconscious friend, making sure he was still breathing, checking his vitals. Occasionally Edgewoth would grimace his face or make a small noise, and at first, it excited Phoenix. Maybe Edgeworth would wake up soon. But eventually Phoenix realized that his friend was not waking up.

As he started to pace the room again, Edgeworths breathing started to become much more erratic, his breath coming in short gasps. Phoenix ran over to Edgeworth, feeling miserable and unable to do anything.

"Edgeworth! Please! You have to wake up from this... I don't know what I'd do without you..." Phoenix broke down, wrapping his arms around Edgeworths shaking body and resting his head on the rapidly rising and falling chest.

All of a sudden, Edgeworth stopped breathing. It took Phoenix a moment to realize that his chest had stopped rising. His head on the still chest, Phoenix could hear Edgeworths' heart thumping quietly. All of a sudden Edgeworth let out a sudden gasp, inhaling deeply. Phoenix jumped back as his friend came back, gasping for air and rapidly touching his face, as if checking everything was there. As his breathing slowed back to normal, Edgeworth looked at Phoenix, his face in shock with happiness. Miles exhaled loudly as he laid back down, exhausted. Phoenix, overcome with joy that his friend was okay, wrapped his arms around Edgewoths' torso, not caring what the prosecutor thought or said.

Edgeworth blushed as Phoenix wrapped his arms around him, in slight shock. Why did he think of Phoenix right before he died anyway? He knew how he felt about his rival, he liked him a lot. More than a friend. It was one of the reasons why he secretly relished being in court with Phoenix.

It was Phoenix's turn to blush as Edgeworth wrapped his arms around the defense attorney he cared so much about. As Phoenix looked up, he locked eyes with his friend and rival. It took him a second or two to realize how much this man meant to him. He loved him. He would be heart broken if anything happened to Edgeworth.

As both men thought about the other, their lips starting moving closer and closer. Eyes closed, lips met lips, in a soft sweet kiss. Both frozen, they remained that way for a few seconds before finally moving away.

As Phoenix and Miles opened their eyes, they both knew that the person they loved loved them just as much. Phoenix started grinning obnoxiously, extremely happy that the man that he loved had kissed him, and, for the time being, was okay.

"Thank you, Wr- Phoenix" Miles said.

Phoenix suddenly hugged him tightly around the neck, hiding his face in Edgeworths' shoulder. "You used my first name... " Phoenix murmured.

"Well, unless that kiss meant absolutely nothing, we are a couple now, which means that I should become used to calling you by your first name. Unless you object?" Miles said, unable to keep the smile off his face. He knew that Phoenix liked his just as much and wouldn't object to that.

"As long as I get to call you Miles." Phoenix said, smiling as well.

As happy as Miles was with his new boyfriend, the dream still haunted him. He knew he'd have to tell Phoenix about it, but that would have to wait until later. For now, he was happily content hugging his friend and lover close to him.

Whats going on with these nightmares? What does it have to do with Phoenixs' new case? Whats going to happen to the two lovebirds?

Next chapter... :D

(and for people who don't play amnesia, look up mr. face. thats the monster)


End file.
